


Ikarian

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, apollo is an angsty mf, let's be real, retelling myths, trigger warning blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: I fell down the Apollo/Icarus rabbit hole on tumblr. This is also a lot darker than what I normally write, but I feel like it is one of the better pieces I have written lately. I also really like angsty Apollo because let's be real here, he is like the classical equivalent of a hormonal teenager.





	Ikarian

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a warning of "graphic depictions of violence" on this, but there is a brief mention of blood and what happened to Icarus when he fell onto the ocean.

You look down at your uncle’s domain to see the falling corpse of your lover smash against the waves.  
All that remains of the sun-kissed youth is broken bones and tangled wings of wax.  
Sea green foam and the red of mortal blood mix as the flow drags his shattered body under.  
You withdrew your sun from the world as you prayed to your father for a storm. As if his rains could wash away the sea.  
When you took one last look down before you turned your back on the world that took your happiness,you noticed an ethereal glint to the water.  
It couldn’t be, you looked twice to make sure it wasn’t some grief-stricken delusion.  
But your eyes held true, it was something not even you could have prophesied.  
Ichor…the golden blood of the gods.

You’ve seen him on Olympus a few times since then. On neutral territory.  
The boy was kept from you by your uncle, but not the one that you thought.  
He is not in the eternal domain of the lord of the dead.  
Instead, he is a slave prince to the great Earthshaker.  
The lord of the dead is cold, but he understands love.  
The ruler of the seas is as cold and empty as their depths.  
Both beings are more ancient than you are.  
Not even your father could intervene in their domains.

You wonder if he is happy now. The guardian of the stretch of sea that bears his name.  
He is immortal now, just like you. Just like you always wanted.  
But not this way. After all, why would a prince, a slave yes, but still a prince, want someone who couldn’t save him?  
Would it be worth it to find him and ask him? To meet on the island that is the center of his domain?  
But you know your uncle would never let you near him. And as the goddess of lust can tell you that family wars, even those fought for love, harm more than heal.  
Still, you wonder if he has forgiven you. If you have forgiven yourself.  
After all, you are the one who let him fall.  
You turn your back on him again. For the uncountable time in as many human lifetimes.

Have you never noticed how the one who was once beloved of the sun still gazes at him?  
If you looked you would have learned that even the seas can cry.  
But he too turns his back on his past. On what he wants.  
After all who would want him?  
With melted wings,  
and broken bones.  
But he can still feel the warmth of your touch.  
The forbidden hope that yesterday will become tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Icarian/Ikarian islands named after Icarus (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icaria) and the Icarian Sea that gets its name because it was the place where Icarus fell (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icarian_Sea), which was where I got some of the ideas for this work.


End file.
